Maps
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Song Fic BillDip. Proyecto que tengo de varios song fics de esta pareja, sinceramente no tengo un resumen para esto.


Proyecto Song fics BillDip, Parte 1

Aclaración: Bill es completamente humano.

 _ **Maps**_

 _ **Echo de menos el sabor de una vida más dulce,  
echo de menos la conversación.  
Esta noche, estoy buscando una canción,  
voy cambiando todas las emisoras.**_

 __Un suspiro resonó en la sala mientras abría sus ojos y solo miraba el techo fijamente. Se había quedado dormido escuchando música, suspiro de nueva cuenta agarrando su celular que se había hundido bajo los cojines del sofá para mirar la hora, las 11:38 p.m. Acomodo los audífonos en sus oídos y se dedicó a escuchar alguna canción cualquiera que estuviera en su lista de reproducción pues ninguna de las canciones que le gustaba eran cursis o deprimentes, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que una canción tuviera que recordárselo cada dos versos.

—¿Bill…?—reconoció la molesta voz de su gemelo llamándole, decidió ignorarle y aumentar el volumen de la música. Quería que la música despejara su mente de su realidad, de la nostalgia y la tristeza, odiaba sentirse así—Bill…—insistió el de cabellos azulados acercándose a remover a su hermano quien solo gruñó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Will? —bufó al tenerle frente a si, el menor de los gemelos Cipher como siempre parecía nervioso de tan solo acercarse a su hermano pero no podía solo seguir viéndole echado en el sofá sin hacer nada.

—Bill n-no puedes solo s-seguir quedándote todo el día en el sofá mirando el techo—trató de sonar lo más firme posible, realmente le preocupaba mucho el rubio y ya esa situación iba para tres semanas.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga casi a media noche? Déjame en paz Will, no tengo ganas de nada—bramó mientras se levantaba del sillón para irse a su habitación, ignorando las quejas de su gemelo.

Al llegar a su cuarto volvió a tumbarse solo que en su cama, la música empezaba a deprimirle todavía más.

 _ **Me gustaba pensar que lo teníamos todo,  
dibujamos un mapa a un lugar mejor,  
pero en aquella carretera,**_ __ _ **  
pagué los platos rotos  
oh cariño, ¿por qué huiste?**_

Retiro los audífonos de sus oídos ya algo obstinado de la música y solo decidió observar el techo como si este fuese a revelarle los grandes misterios del universo ¿Por qué las cosas debieron acabar así? Quizás no debió dejar que los celos llenaran su cabeza de tonterías, debió confiar más en Dipper, si él le había asegurado que Wendy era solo su amiga y que solo le amaba a él ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que llamar a Pyrónica para que pasara esa noche consigo? Bien, puede que la rabia le hubiese ganado ¿pero cómo no? Corduroy no parecía importarle mucho abrazar así a _su_ pino. Que idiota, los amigos suelen abrazarse ¿no? Esa no era excusa para acostarse con la mujer de cabellos rosados y no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio esa noche para culpar al alcohol.

No había excusa que valiera, ya lo hecho estaba hecho.

Bill se había acostado con Pyrónica y eso le costó caro, había perdido al menor de los Pines de su vida para siempre.

¿Cómo? Bueno luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños número 22, Dipper a lo mejor quería pasar el resto de la noche con su novio ¿acaso eso no tenía lógica? Ni William ni Philip estaban en casa ese día para siquiera advertir de lo que pasaba o mínimo abofetear al rubio antes o después de lo que había hecho.

Pines los había visto y con ello no solo había roto su corazón, no solo llegó a destrozarlo emocionalmente.

 _ **Yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tus momentos más oscuros,  
yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tu noche más oscura.**_

No estaba muy al tanto de cuantos días habían pasado, suponía que al menos unas tres semanas desde lo sucedido. Miró la hora en el reloj de mesa, 11:34 a.m. Se había dormido en algún momento de la noche aun entre pensamientos pero al despertar estos de inmediato regresaron para recordarle su desgraciada realidad. Tras levantarse e ir al baño, se fijó en el espejo que ya no quedaba ningún hematoma en su rostro o dorso, claro luego de tres semanas no esperaba que aun siguieran ahí pero le divertía recordar la paliza que le había dado no solo Stanley Pines sino también su hermano Phil por lo sucedido.

¿Pero por qué todos pensaban solo en lo malo? ¿Nadie pensaba que desde la secundaria él era quien defendía a Dipper de sus agresores? Dipper siempre fue algo delgado, frágil y ciertamente delicado por enfermedades como lo era el asma, pero era listo e inclusive muy astuto en ocasiones y fue por eso que llamó su atención desde el primer momento. Puede que al inició su interés fuese superficial pero con el tiempo llegó a enamorarse de aquel mocoso entrometido y deseoso de saber todo. ¿No recordaban como intercedía siempre por él? ¿Qué ninguno recordaba como ambos bajo la tutela de Stanford Pines decidieron dedicarse a investigar todos los fenómenos naturales y no naturales que ocurrían en esa parte de Oregón en vez de pensar en la universidad con tal de permanecer a su lado? ¿Nadie recordaba que le había propuesto casarse en cuanto descubrieran el origen de las anomalías climáticas que se estaban dando los últimos meses? Por supuesto la magnitud de su error había hecho que todos los olvidaran, que Dipper lo olvidara.

 _ **Pero me pregunto dónde estabas tú  
cuando yo estaba en mi peor momento, de rodillas.  
Y tú dijiste "tienes mi apoyo",  
así que me pregunto dónde estabas,**_ __ _ **  
si todos los caminos que tomabas conducían de vuelta a mí,  
así que estoy siguiendo el mapa que conduce a ti.**_

Pego su cabeza contra la cerámica dejando que el agua de la regadera le mojara de un todo, quería creer eso de que el agua se lleva los problemas era cierto, pero no, el dolor seguía ahí, el arrepentimiento seguía ahí, _todo_ seguía ahí. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta no dejaba de resonar una y otra vez en su mente, le molestaba. Quizás sonara un poco descarado y egoísta pero ¿por qué el castaño no le daba al menos el beneficio de la duda? ¿Por qué no le permitía defenderse? Simplemente le había abandonado, se lo merecía por supuesto pero ¿no que le amaba más que a nada? ¿Por un error idiota del cual estaba completamente arrepentido en serio le dejaría para siempre?

Un gruñido de enojo escapó de sus labios cuando la opresión en su pecho aumentó. Era insoportable y más cuando todos esos buenos momentos llegaban a su mente ¿Por qué tenía que extrañarlo tanto? Cipher no quería perderlo, se negaba a aceptar ese hecho, quería recuperarle, estrecharle de nuevo entre sus brazos, aspirar ese suave olor de su cabello, besar de nuevo esos finos labios, molestarle un poco por su poca masculinidad pero decirle cuanto le amaba así cuando el menor se enojara con él.

—Regresa conmigo, pino…

 _ **El mapa que conduce a ti,  
no hay nada que pueda hacer,  
el mapa que conduce a ti,  
siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo hasta ti.  
El mapa que conduce a ti,  
no hay nada que pueda hacer,  
el mapa que conduce a ti,  
siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo.**_

Salió de su casa ignorando por completo todo, a sus hermanos, sus sirvientes, sus padres, simplemente no tenía mente para ninguno de ellos, solo para _su_ pino. Lo quería, lo necesitaba consigo, sentía que explotaría si pasaba otro día más sin él. Miraba a su alrededor buscando el camino más rápido a la casa en la cual vivía con sus tíos y su hermana. Una sonrisa algo burlona surco sus labios, de seguro estrella fugaz le armaría un escándalo como ese día. No tardó demasiado en llegar a aquella cabaña en el bosque, no sabía si tocar la puerta, posiblemente Stanley apareciera con una escopeta diciéndole que se largara pero debía correr el riesgo.

Nadie abrió.

Tras resignarse a que no había nadie en casa, o que solo no querían abrirle, decidió marcharse por ahí. Estuvo vagando un buen rato por el pueblo pero simplemente todo lo que vía le hacía sentir peor: la cafetería, el arcade, la pizzería, el bar, sencillamente todo no hacía más que recordarle lo miserable que era, todos los lugares a los que solía ir con el castaño solo le recordaban todavía más su realidad.

 _ **Por la noche, oigo tu voz en mis sueños,  
es difícil resistirse a la tentación,  
porque algo extraño me ha invadido,  
ahora, no puedo superar lo nuestro,  
no, simplemente, no puedo superar lo nuestro**_

Había optado por regresar a su casa, más en si a encerrarse a su habitación de nuevo. Will le dejó un poco de comida en el escritorio así que decidió que no era mala idea comer, tenía desde el día anterior en la mañana sin hacerlo. Tras comer volvió a tumbarse a mirar el techo de su cuarto, no es como que tuviese nada que hacer. Miró la hora cada cinco minutos hasta por fin volver a dormirse.

— _Cuando seis dedos descubra porque carajos ha caído nieve en mayo…¿te casas conmigo?_ _—preguntó como si nada mientras miraba por la ventana las barredoras de nieve en la calle haciendo su trabajo. Volvió la vista al menor que solo le observaba con total sorpresa y un intenso rubor en las mejillas._

— _¿Lo dices en serio?_

— _Sé que bromeo con respecto a todo pero esta vez hablo muy en serio, pino—sonrió pasando sus dedos por las mejillas del menor para atraerle hacia si con intenciones de besarle._

— _Si quiero_ — _sonrió antes de corresponder a su beso—. Aunque me sorprende que no haya un anillo o un collar hecho con dientes de ciervo_ — _bromeó tras separarse_

— _Pino te amo pero con mis dientes de ciervo no juegues._

— _¿Te he dicho que eres un idiota verdad?_ — _rodó los ojos exasperado antes de volver a besarlo._

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez, había sido un sueño de nuevo, no era la primera vez que soñaba con ese momento de su vida el cual no había ocurrido hacía mucho en realidad. Sintió las mejillas húmedas lo cual le extraño un poco ¿saliva tal vez? No, si tendía a babear cuando dormía pero no era eso lo que tenía sus mejillas húmedas. Llevó su mano y frotó sus ojos igualmente humedecidos, ¿lagrimas? No era alguien que llorara con facilidad, de hecho no lo había hecho desde su ruptura con Dipper, aun con el dolor que llegaba a sentir no había llorado, quería mantenerse fuerte pero cada vez parecía ser mucho más difícil. Miró la hora de nuevo, 7:30 p.m. Debería dejar de dormir tanto pero no es como que tuviese ánimos para algo más.

Volvió a levantarse de su cama para una vez más repetir la rutina de la mañana, iría a casa de los Pines a seguir intentando. Necesitaba verlo pero tenía mucho miedo. Si, Bill Cipher tenía miedo.

—¿Bill? —alzó la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento tras escuchar su nombre, él conocía esa voz y como no, era su antiguo profesor.

—Ey, ¿Qué cuentas seis dedos? —saludo como si nada al hombre de cabellos grisáceos el cual parecía regresar del bunker del bosque a su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz sonó como un leve gruñido pero aun así Ford no le guardaba el mismo rencor que su gemela o sobrina, o inclusive los mismo Soos y Wendy—Agradece que Mabel y Stan viajaron a California ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó al notarle más delgado que antes.

—No es algo que importe, solo que quería hablar con Dipper…necesito hablar con él—la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco, la desesperación le estaba comiendo desde adentro.

—Bill…—el mayor de los Pines solo pudo verle con tristeza, Bill era el causante de lo que pasaba pero sabía que los humanos tendían a cometer errores y Cipher no era la excepción.

—Stanford necesito hablar con él, necesito que me perdone…No puedo estar sin él.

Algo se estaba quebrando dentro del rubio a medida que hablaba.

— Bill, debes aceptarlo. Dipper está muerto…

Entonces eso dentro de él acabó por quebrarse de un todo.

 _ **Yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tus momentos más oscuros,  
yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tu noche más oscura.**_

Esa noche Bill lloró. Todo lo que se contuvo esas semanas, toda la frustración y tristeza por fin salía al exterior en formas de lágrimas. Ford no pudo hacer más que palmear su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos en un intento de calmarlo al verle pegar su frente contra su pecho; conocía a Bill desde que era un niño, siempre arrogante, sarcástico, cínico y burlón pero podía asegurar que ya no había nada de eso en él. Lo podía ver, la perdida de Dipper le había afectado más de lo que podían imaginarse.

—Es bueno que te desahogues…—murmuró Pines sin dejar de acariciar aquella rubia cabellera. Ford le tenía cierto cariño al menor, no solo porque había salido con su sobrino sino también por haber sido su alumno durante mucho tiempo, no solo cuando se unió con Dipper a su investigación sino que sus padres le contrataron para darle clases particulares junto a sus hermanos. Por eso es que sentía más empatía por él que su familia.

—¿Por qué…? Sé que…sé que me equivoque pero… ¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar de esta manera? —Cipher apretó la gabardina del mayor entre sus manos, sus sollozos acababan por lastimarle la garganta haciéndole toser, más las lágrimas no dejaba de brotar de sus ojos—. Él no puede haberse muerto…no puede…lo necesito conmigo…

—Cometiste un error muy grave Bill, pero lo que paso fue…—Pines no consiguió las palabras exactas, ni siquiera pudo completar la frase, el menor solo había caído de rodillas sin dejar de llorar. Nunca pensó verle en una faceta tan frágil, Bill no era de los que se desmoronan fácilmente y aunque la situación daba para ello no imagino que lo haría frente a alguien.

 _ **Pero me pregunto dónde estabas tú  
cuando yo estaba en mi peor momento, de rodillas.  
Y tú dijiste "tienes mi apoyo",  
así que me pregunto dónde estabas,**_ __ _ **  
si todos los caminos que tomabas conducían de vuelta a mí,  
así que estoy siguiendo el mapa que conduce a ti.**_

Su llanto incrementó cuando por fin permitió que el recuerdo de Dipper ahogándose en sus brazos llegara a su mente. Lo había encontrado frente a su habitación sufriendo una crisis asmática tras ser llamado a gritos por sus dos hermanos los cuales seguro habían llegado poco después que Pines.

 _Por favor trata de relajarte._

Recordaba cómo le sujetó con uno de sus brazos ya que necesitaba una de sus manos libres para buscar ese maldito inhalador en su bolsillos pero tras conseguirlo se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Podía escuchar los gritos de Phil, ordenándole soltarle para llevarlo al auto pero no quería, estaba aterrado porque Dipper le había descubierto y eso había provocado que su vida peligrara.

 _Aléjate de mí_

Aun entre fuertes jadeos con el propósito de que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones, esas palabras fueron muy entendibles por el rubio que se quedó completamente inmóvil. Philip se lo arrebató de los brazos y se lo llevó rápido junto con Will al auto, puede que el hospital no estuviese muy lejos pero el frío de la noche no le haría ningún bien. Aun cuando sus hermanos se fueron con su novio sufriendo una fuerte crisis de asma, él seguía en el suelo, recordando una y otra vez esa mirada de decepción y tristeza en aquellos marrones ojos que tanto adoraba.

Puede que la voz de Pyrónica le regresara a la realidad, quizás estaba arrepentida de lo que hicieron, quizás no, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla esa vez puesto que solo entro a su habitación a cambiarse para irse corriendo al hospital.

 _Aléjate de mí._

Volvió a resonar cientos de veces en su cabeza mientras corría.

 _ **El mapa que conduce a ti,  
no hay nada que pueda hacer,  
el mapa que conduce a ti,  
siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo hasta ti.  
El mapa que conduce a ti,  
no hay nada que pueda hacer,  
el mapa que conduce a ti.**_

No podía hacer más que dar vueltas en la sala de espera, ignorando como su hermano mayor no hacía más que recordarle lo imbécil que era, como Will sollozaba por miedo a que algo malo le hubiese pasado al castaño. La familia Pines no había tardado mucho en llegar, las explicaciones sobre lo que sucedió si se tomaron su tiempo pues nadie estaba del todo seguro.

 _¿Por qué paso esto?_

Resonaba el llanto de Mabel, ella había acompañado a su gemelo a la casa de los Cipher para asegurarse de que llegara sano y salvo, hacía mucho frío y lo que sucedió era lo que quería evitar. Bill empezó a reírse.

 _Me acosté con Pyrónica, Dipper al parecer nos vio y…_

El golpe que le dio Stan no hizo más que causarle gracia, oh por supuesto que había dolido pero como le fascinaba el dolor que no le importaba si su pómulo ahora se tornaba violáceo. Tal vez era muy evidente que Bill no estaba del todo en sus cabales, Ford tuvo que sujetar a Stan para que no armase una escena en media sala de espera pero no significaba que después lo hiciera y de igual manera William tuvo que asegurarse de que Phil no hiciera lo mismo pero claro que después sí que sería inevitable. La sonrisa cínica en el rostro del rubio no hacía más que encolerizar a ambos pero procuraban mantener la calma, lo importante era Dipper.

 _¿Familiares de Robert Pines?_

El llamado del médico alerto no solo a los Pines sino también a los tres Cipher presentes.

 _Me temo decirles que el joven sufrió un severo ataque de asma que pasó a convertirse en un paro respiratorio._

Fue allí cuando su verdadero martirio empezó.

 _El joven Pines ha fallecido_.

 _ **Yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tus momentos más oscuros,  
yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tu noche más oscura.  
Yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tus momentos más oscuros,  
yo estaba allí para ti,  
en tu noche más oscura.**_

Cipher abrió los ojos y se encontró con el bosque que daba frente a la cabaña del misterio. Su vista estaba algo borrosa por las lágrimas que por suerte ya habían cesado. Tragó un poco de saliva al sentir su garganta seca antes de despacio irse apartando del regazo de su antiguo profesor; posiblemente llevaba llorando casi una hora, ahora solo sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Stanford viendo cómo se apartaba para limpiarse los ojos con su brazo, había tenido que sentarse con el menor en los escalones de la cabaña para dejar que este se desahogara de un todo, era comprensible que fuese por tanto tiempo, tenía mucho acumulado.

—Algo…—fue su única respuesta mientras limpiaba su nariz con la manga de su chaqueta. Se sentía como Will y eso le disgustaba, pero su hermano lloraba por cualquier cosa y él…él había perdido al amor de su vida por idiota—Quiero ir a verlo.

Ford solo asintió. Bill no había asistido ni al velorio ni al entierro del castaño, no fue capaz ni siquiera de entrar a ver el cuerpo cuando el doctor lo permitió. Era el momento de _darle la cara._

 _ **Pero me pregunto dónde estabas tú  
cuando yo estaba en mi peor momento, de rodillas.  
Y tú dijiste "tienes mi apoyo",  
así que me pregunto dónde estabas,**_ __ _ **  
si todos los caminos que tomabas conducían de vuelta a mí,  
así que estoy siguiendo el mapa que conduce a ti.**_

 _Robert "Dipper" Pines, 2002-2024. Amado hijo, sobrino y hermano. Descansa en paz._

Leyó la inscripción en la lápida; ojala la fecha de muerte fuera mucho más lejana en la inscripción se agregaran las palabras esposo y padre. No, realmente hubiese deseado morir primero que él, no se creía capaz de superar esa agonía ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué había tenido que morir él?

—Hola pino…—murmuró mientras se sentaba frente a la tumba y soltaba un leve suspiro, sonriendo de forma apenas perceptible—.Lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes…Estuve algo _perdido_ —mordió un poco sus labios pasando sus dedos por el nombre en la lápida—. Yo quería pedirte perdón…Perdóname por lo que hice, si no hubiese sido tan idiota tu no estarías muerto—respiro hondo para evitar llorar, ya tenía los ojos lo suficientemente rojos e hinchados como para seguir—Fui un idiota, ¿recuerdas que siempre me decías así? Pues tenías razón, soy bastante idiota.

 _ **El mapa que conduce a ti,  
no hay nada que pueda hacer,  
el mapa que conduce a ti,  
siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo hasta ti.  
**_

—Lamento también no haber venido a despedirme antes, no había tenido el valor suficiente para hacerlo...Espero poder verte pronto Pino, porque sinceramente no es que me valga mucho ya vivir sin ti. Espero puedas perdonarme y me esperes donde sea que estés.

Una suave brisa soplo en el cementerio, moviendo las hojas de los arboles así como los cabellos de los dos únicos presentes allí. Bill sonrió mientras se levantaba, hacía frío pero le gustaba, se sentía un ambiente de paz y calma, y aunque extrañaría siempre a Dipper sentía un peso menos en todo su ser.

 _ **El mapa que conduce a ti,  
no hay nada que pueda hacer,  
el mapa que conduce a ti,  
siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo.**_

—Te amo Pino.

FIN

Buenas buenazas, espero les haya gustado esta cosa cursi que escribí, es uno de muchos proyectos Song fics BillDip x3 Si a alguien le gusta Taylor Swift pues bien porque el segundo que haga quizás sea Blank Space xD Lamento si hay incoherencias o si fue muy dramático o si fue muy OOC o si tengo errores ortográficos, termine este fic a las tres de la mañana así que no me culpen :'v Bueno confieso que me gusta que Bill sufra, no todo el tiempo puede ser Dipper además que es un jodido reto conseguirlo, o sea es Bill, para que sufra debe ser una situación bien cabrona y bueno así salió este fic. Una pequeña aclaratoria, como bien sabrán Dipper no es el verdadero nombre de nuestro niño así que decidí llamarlo Robert por su sensual creador (Alexander Robert Hirsch) pero cuando se revele su nombre real editare la historia xD Bueno eso es todo nos leemos :33


End file.
